What If?
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: This right here is a huge WHAT IF? for Potterheads. What if Harry had woken up to find it all a dream? Well, here you go. It's a sucky one-shot!


_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. **_

_**This is a huge WHAT IF? for every fan. So here. **_

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**His scar had not pained for nineteen years. All was well.**

"Harry, dear!" Lily's soft voice called. "Honey, breakfast is ready!" She slowly opened the door to his bedroom. She walked over to the curtains and opened them, revealing a sunlit view of Godric's Hollow.

10 year old Harry sat up, reaching for his glasses. He put them on, and saw the time. 9:30am.

"Mum, why do I have to get up so early?" Harry whined.

"Because someone's over and I think it'd be nice of you to visit with them." Lily said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Him and Remus are here." Lily said.

"But why so early?" Harry whined.

"Just get up, Harry!" Lily said. "And hurry!"

Lily left, closing the door and a few seconds later, Harry heard laughter from downstairs. He stood up slowly, and got dressed even slower. Not that he didn't look forward to visits with his godfather and Remus, he just hated that the visits were always so early. He slowly made his way downstairs, into the living room where his father was laughing with his friends.

"It's Potter jr!" Sirius said. "Harry, you look like you're in a terrible mood."

"I had a weird dream last night." Harry mumbled.

"About what, Harry?" James asked, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"Well, it's a long story." Harry said.

"We have all day, Harry, dear." Lily said.

"Well. First off, you and Dad had died." Harry said. Lily and James exchanged looks at this. "Then Sirius went to Azkaban because he was framed for killing 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. And then I grew up with Aunt Petunia and her husband, and they hated me. I set a snake on their son, they thought, but I didn't really. Anyways, they moved like 50 different times because my Hogwarts letter was following them, and this man named Hagrid broke down the door of a house on my birthday and gave me my letter and took me to Diagon Alley. I started Hogwarts and met this boy named Ron Weasley and a girl named Hermione Granger, who was a Muggle born."

"The Weasleys are nice folks, I think you'd all get along." Sirius said.

"But who's heard from any of them lately? Arthur's never at Order Meetings." Remus said. "Anyways, Harry, go on."

"Okay. And when I started Hogwarts, You-Know-Who was gone because when he killed you guys he failed to kill me. And so, he was on the back of a Professor's head and tried to kill me. But he failed, and the Professor died, but You-Know-Who survived and disappeared again and there was a stone that kept Nicholas Flamel alive and Dumbledore ended up destroying it. And there was this mirror that I saw you two in, even though you were dead."

"You have an active imagination." Lily said, brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes. "Do you have a fever?"

"No, Mum. Anyways. I went back to Petunia's for the summer, and then later in the summer, a house elf named Dobby showed up, telling me not to go back to Hogwarts. I got in trouble with Petunia's husband and he put bars on my window. Then Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George came and broke me out of my room, and we went to their house and their mother Mrs Weasley got mad that the boys took the car and left. So, later, on the way back to Hogwarts, me and Ron couldn't get onto the platform. So, we took the flying car again, and flew to Hogwarts. Ron got into bigger trouble with his Mum, and he also broke his wand. And later that year, people started getting petrified by the Basilisk. Even Hermione got petrified! A student actually died from it a long, long time ago! Anyways, the snake took Ron's little sister and me and Ron went down to the Chamber of Secrets and saved her, and I killed the basilisk and the Professor we had that year tried to erase our memories, except it backfired and he erased his instead. And after I saved Ron's sister, the year ended and I went back to Petunia's. Later in the summer, Uncle Vernon's sister came over and I blew her up-"

"If only." James mumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Lily.

"And it was all over the news that Sirius broke out of Azkaban, and that he was a murderer and so, after I blew up Vernon's sister, I ran away and found myself in this park area. A big black dog was staring at me, and I didn't know it, but it was Sirius. And so, I drew my wand and a bus appeared out of nowhere! So I got on, and they took me to Diagon Alley, and the Minister of Magic wasn't even mad I had cursed Vernon's sister! Anyways, finally I got back onto the Hogwarts train and me, Hermione and Ron had to sit in this compartment that had a sleeping man in it. That was you, Remus. You were there! Anyways, these Dementors came on board, and then Remus stood up and casted a Patronus. And I fainted, I guess. I heard you scream, Mum. And so, I got to Hogwarts and everything, right? And the dementors were guarding the school, and Remus taught Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Sounds legit." Sirius said.

"-And I really enjoyed his classes, and there was a hippogriff that attacked a boy named Draco Malfoy and the hippogriff was going to be killed, and then me, Hermione and Ron were outside because we were going to watch the hippogriff get beheaded and Ron's rat escaped, and Sirius showed up in dog form and dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack, and me and Hermione followed. Sirius explained that Ron's rat was Peter Pettigrew and then Snape showed up, and yeah. We all got out of the Shrieking Shack and found out it was Full Moon. So Remus started transforming, and Sirius turned into a dog to stop him hurting us. Sirius got injured, Remus disappeared and I followed Sirius to the lake. The dementors showed up and they almost gave Sirius the Dementors' Kiss. But then someone showed up across the lake, and I thought it was you, Dad, but it was me. And so, we saved Sirius but he was prisoned in the North Tower. Then me and Hermione time travelled, saved the Hippogriff, and helped Sirius escape on him. And then the year ended, after Remus was exposed to everyone and forced to leave Hogwarts. And the next year was a Quidditch World cup, and some Death Eaters showed up. And then when school started, the TwiWizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. There were only supposed to be three champions, which were Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. Then I was made fourth champion. All the tasks were okay until the final one, which was a maze. Me and Cedric lasted until the end, and then we both grabbed the cup which was actually a PortKey and we ended up in a graveyard. You-Know-Who made Peter kill Cedric, and then he made You-Know-Who a new body. No one believed me that You-Know-Who returned when I got back. Can you believe that? Anyways, that summer, when I went back to Petunia's, I had nightmares. And I was at the same park where I had first seen Sirius when me and Dudley got into a fight. Then some dementors attacked us, I used Expecto Patronum and saved him, which got me into trouble and expelled from Hogwarts. Only I wasn't expelled, I had a hearing instead. So, one night, while Petunia and the family were gone, I was woken up by someone entering the house. I went to the top of the stairs, and there was a group of wizards standing there. One had a magical eye. It was Mad-Eye, the one who was imprisoned during my fourth year. And there was Remus too, and a girl with really bright pink hair, who turned out to be Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius. Your cousin, do you know her?"

"Of course I know my cousin." Sirius said.

"Anyways. They took me from the house, and to this place called Grimmauld Place. Sirius was there, and you weren't allowed to leave, Sirius. Anyways, I spent the rest of summer there, and I went to the hearing and didn't get expelled from Hogwarts. So, when I went back, there was a new Professor again. This time, she was a horrible woman. She gave me detention and made me write lines that scarred my hand. Around Christmas, Ron's Dad was attacked by a snake in this place I dreamt about. So we went back to Grimmauld for Christmas, and Ron's Dad got better. So, we went back to Hogwarts, and my dreams got worse. So, later, I had a dream that You-Know-Who was going to hurt , me and some friends, we had created a sort of group called Dumbledore's Army and a few of us went to the Ministry to save Sirius. There was a big battle, and a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius. And that summer was kind of sad, and I was taken to the Burrow by Dumbledore and spent the rest of the summer there. Only when I got there, Tonks was there and refused to talk to Dumbledore. I saw her a couple more times over the year, and she acted weird. Anyway, when I got to Hogwarts, everything was different. The year passed so slowly. Snape, who taught Potions up until then, was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. At the end of the year, Snape killed Dumbledore, after we had found something called a Horcrux and Ron's oldest brother Bill was attacked by a werewolf, but was not turned.-"

"Harry, dear, you have quite the imagination. Anyway,-" Lily started.

"Mum, I'm almost done!" Harry said.

"Fine. Alright." Lily said, sitting back.

"Anyways. So, remember the Fleur I was talking about? She and Bill were engaged. And we were all in the hospital wing, and Tonks and Remus were both there, and Fleur said something, and Tonks snapped. She started yelling at Remus about how they should be together. I left the room before their fight finished, but the next time I saw them, you guys were holding hands, Remus. And then the next time I saw everyone, you and her had gotten married, and everyone was there to do this silly plan to move me safely, even though it didn't work out too well and Mad-Eye died. So a few days later, it was Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the Death Eaters showed up. Me, Ron and Hermione got away and went to Grimmauld Place. A few days after that, Remus showed up, asking if he could join us, because he was leaving Tonks because she ended up pregnant, and we got into a fight-"

"Hold up. Remus, as in Moony, and Tonks, as in MY cousin's little girl?" Sirius asked.

"Harry, your imagination is something." Remus said.

"Way to go, Moony!" James said.

"Don't interrupt me." Harry demanded. "Anyways, we got into a fight, Remus left, we broke into the Ministry, got a Horcrux, and went on the run. Me and Ron fought, he left, me and Hermione were left alone, and me and Hermione almost died, and around Christmas, Ron came back, we found the Sword of Gryffindor, and Ron destroyed the Horcrux, which had been a locket. So, we continued looking for Horcruxes, and we found out you had returned to Tonks, Remus, and we were caught by some men who were called Snatchers. We were taken to a place called Malfoy Manor, and I was almost given to You-Know-Who. We got away because Dobby saved us, but Bellatrix stabbed him and he died. So, we got to Bill's house, and stayed there for a while. Later, we found out Tonks and you had a son, Remus, and named him Teddy, because Tonks' Dad was dead. And you made me Godfather, and we went and broke into Gringotts. We got another Horcrux, but we couldn't destroy it. So far, 3 had been destroyed, because there was a diary a few years before and a ring the year before and the locket. This was the fourth Horcrux, and there were 3 more. I figured out the Horcrux was at Hogwarts, so we went there. You-Know-Who found out I was there and also came, and there was a huge battle. We destroyed the Hufflepuff cup, found a Ravenclaw Diadem, and destroyed it. Then I found out Remus, Tonks and Ron's brother Fred were all dead. Snape was also dead and had given me his memories about his times with Mum. I watched them all, found out I was a Horcrux, and that I had to die. So, I told Hermione and Ron and told them to kill the snake. So, I went and found You-Know-Who, and let him kill me. Except I didn't die! I lived! And I talked to Dumbledore about it, then came back to life, killed You-Know-Who and everything. I married Ron's sister, Ginny, and we had three kids who we named after you two. They were James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. Ron and Hermione got married and had two kids Rose and Hugo. The end."

"Well." Lily said. "That was..."

"Interesting." Remus supplied.

"Remus was a pedophile!" Sirius said, and he and James laughed.

"What's a pedophile?" Harry asked.

"Something you need not worry about, Harry, because Remus is NOT one." Lily said, glaring at James and Sirius.

"Moony, can we introduce you to Nymphy and tell her that story?" James asked.

"She's a fiesty 17 year old, James, she'll kill Remus." Sirius said. "We need to find this Ron and Hermione!"

"Yes! The Weasleys and Hermione Granger!" James said.

Lily and Remus sat, silently shaking their heads.

_**And there. Sorry, it sucks. **_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
